dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Winter's Feast
Winter's Feast is a Christmas-themed event in Don't Starve Together, introduced in A New Reign, that first took place during the Winter Holiday Season from December 15, 2016 until January 5, 2017. In 2017, it started again on December 18, and ended on January 8, 2018. In 2018, it started on December 6, 2018, and ended on January 24, 2019. In 2019, it began on December 12, 2019 and ends on January 23, 2020.Winter's Feast + Hook, Line & Inker coming Dec. 12th! (And more!) Posted on December 5, 2019.Return of Them - Hook, Line and Inker + Winter's Feast now available Posted on December 12, 2019.The Year of the Carrat Begins This Thursday! Posted on January 21, 2020. During the event, many exclusive features are available for players to enjoy, such as Winter Holiday-themed Skins, Winter Foods, craftable Gifts and Gift Wraps, Festive Tree Planters, Winter's Feast Trees, and a variety of Winter Ornaments. In 2018, the Winter's Feast Lantern Skin was given upon opening the game during this event. In 2019, the Ice Fishing Rod Skin was given upon opening the game during this event. Players can revisit this event by setting Events to Winter's Feast in the world creation menu. However, event-only skins will be disabled when revisiting the event. __TOC__ Winter Foods Winter Foods are exclusive Food items for the event. They have a 20% chance to be dropped randomly by killed Animals and Monsters. Much like Halloween Candies, they do not perish over time, and restore up to 2 Health, 2 Sanity and 3 Hunger. As an exception, the Eternal Fruitcake will be rejected by any character upon attempting to eat it, making it only useful for feeding other creatures (e.g. Pigs, to obtain Manure). All Winter Foods stack up to 40. Gingerbread Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Candy Canes, Eternal Fruitcakes and Chocolate Log Cakes can also be used to decorate Winter's Feast Trees. The following Winter Foods are available: Gifts Gifts work exactly like Bundled Supplies, containing up to 4 stacks of items. They can be created by players using Gift Wraps and vary in sizes and colors. Unlike Bundling Wraps, Gifts do not return the Gift Wrap's crafting materials when opened. Also, upon successfully opening a Loot Stash, 6 Gifts will drop containing items like Electric Milk, Gold Nuggets, Charcoal, Winter Food, and Boss loot, except for the Guardian's Horn. Gift Wrap Gift Wraps work exactly like Bundling Wraps, except their crafting recipe is much cheaper and it gives 4 Gift Wraps per craft. Gift Wraps are found in the Survival Tab and crafted from 1 Papyrus and 1 Petals. They do not require prototyping. Perishable items stop spoiling when wrapped into a Gift Wrap. Some items are not allowed to be put in a Gift Wrap, for example Chester's Eye Bone, Star-Sky or the Stag Antler. Winter's Feast Tree Winter's Feast Trees can be grown by planting a Pine Cone, a Birchnut or a Twiggy Tree Cone in a Festive Tree Planter. Like regular Evergreens, Birchnut Trees and Twiggy Trees, they take four stages to grow, however, once they are fully grown, they will stop their life cycle. When fully grown, the trees can be decorated with Winter Ornaments and Winter Food. To do this, players have to access the tree's inventory. Like Backpacks, Winter's Feast Trees have eight item slots, allowing for eight different ornaments to be placed on them. Each slot corresponds to a specific spot on the tree. The trees can also serve as light sources, if they are decorated with Festive Lights. Winter's Feast Trees can be chopped with an Axe, dropping the same resources a tree of the same type and of equal size drops, as well as any Ornaments placed on them. The Festive Tree Planter will also be destroyed and drop its crafting materials. If a player sleeps within two pitchfork tiles of a Winter's Feast Tree, a Gift will appear under the tree. In order to receive the Gift, the player must sleep in darkness, without light. The player can also sleep with a weak Thermal Stone inventory light, or sleep with between 1 and 5 Festive Lights on the Winter's Feast Tree. A soft ringing of a bell will be heard shortly after the player goes to sleep (or when darkness sufficiently engulfs the player), and waking up any time afterwards will allow the player to see the Gift next to the tree. This feature has a cooldown of four days for a Gift of rare items, or the player will get Charcoal and a Winter's Feast treat from the Gift instead. The following table lists the items that can be obtained from the Gift. Trinkets, Festive Baubles, and Festive Lights can also be obtained from these Gifts (not listed in table). Like regular trees, Winter's Feast Trees are able to provide protection from Rain and Overheating for the players. Festive Tree Planter The Festive Tree Planter is a craftable Structure located in the Structures Tab and requires 2 Manure and 1 Board to craft. It is always available to craft and does not require prototyping. Festive Tree Planters can be Hammered like other craftable Structures, as long as they are empty or the planted Winter's Feast Tree is still a sapling. Destroying a Festive Tree Planter will return 1 Boards and 1 Manure, as well as a Pine Cone, Birchnut or Twiggy Tree Cone, if a sapling was growing in the planter. Ornaments Festive Baubles Festive Baubles are decorative items meant to be placed on a Winter's Feast Tree. Mobs drop them randomly with a 0.5% chance, with the exclusion of Tentacles, Frogs, Reanimated Skeletons, and Killer Bees. They are also found in at least one of the gifts dropped by the Loot Stash, and by fishing in the Oasis Lake during Summer. When fishing up a Crumpled Package that was supposed to contain a Trinket, there is a 1/6 chance for it to be replaced with a plain ornament, and a 1/6 chance for a fancy ornament. Festive Baubles stack up to 40, their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_plain1...8" and "winter_ornament_fancy1...4". Festive Bauble.png Festive Bauble 2.png Festive Bauble 3.png Festive Bauble 4.png Festive Bauble 5.png Festive Bauble 6.png Festive Bauble 7.png Festive Bauble 8.png Festive Bauble Fancy.png Festive Bauble Fancy 2.png Festive Bauble Fancy 3.png Festive Bauble Fancy 4.png In 2017, eight more Festive Baubles were added to the game. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_plain9...12" and "winter_ornament_fancy5...8". Festive Bauble 9.png Festive Bauble 10.png Festive Bauble 11.png Festive Bauble 12.png Festive Bauble Fancy 5.png Festive Bauble Fancy 6.png Festive Bauble Fancy 7.png Festive Bauble Fancy 8.png Magnificent Adornments Magnificent Adornments are Boss Monsters related Winter Ornaments. They are dropped when players kill the respective Mobs and stack up to 40. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_boss_..." with the adjuncts "bearger", "deerclops", "moose", "dragonfly", "beequeen" and "toadstool". Magnificent Adornment Bearger.png|Bearger Magnificent Adornment Deerclops.png|Deerclops Magnificent Adornment Gmoose.png|Moose/Goose Magnificent Adornment Dragonfly.png|Dragonfly Magnificent Adornment BeeQueen.png|Bee Queen Magnificent Adornment Toadstool.png|Toadstool In 2017, six more Magnificent Adornments were added to the game. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_boss_..." with the adjuncts "antlion", "fuelweaver", "klaus", "krampus", "noeyered" and "noeyeblue". Magnificent Adornment Antlion.png|Antlion Magnificent Adornment Fuelweaver.png|Ancient Fuelweaver Magnificent Adornment Klaus.png|Klaus Magnificent Adornment Krampus.png|Krampus Magnificent Adornment Gem Deer Red.png|Red Gem Deer Magnificent Adornment Gem Deer Blue.png|Blue Gem Deer In 2019, one more Magnificent Adornment was added to the game. Magnificent Adornment Malbatross.png|Malbatross Champion Adornments Champion Adornments are The Forge related Winter Ornaments added in 2018. They are dropped when players kill bosses and stack up to 40. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_festivalevents1...3". Champion Adornment Grand Forge Boarrior.png|Grand Forge Boarrior Champion Adornment Rhinocebros.png|Rhinocebros Champion Adornment Infernal Swineclops.png|Infernal Swineclops Appeasing Adornments Appeasing Adornments are The Gorge related Winter Ornaments added in 2018. They are dropped when sleeping under the Winter's Feast Tree, either in the form of a present, or added to the players inventory, and stack up to 40. Their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_festivalevents4...5". Appeasing Adornment Mumsy.png|Mumsy Appeasing Adornment Billy.png|Billy Festive Lights Festive Lights have an additional light radius in four different colors. They will twinkle constantly if used to decorate a tree or dropped on the ground, but have a limited duration lasting 160 days. However, their durability only depletes while in use. They currently only drop from Klaus and Deerclops, and can also be found by fishing in the Oasis Lake during Summer. When fishing up a Crumpled Package that was supposed to contain a Trinket, there is a 1/6 chance for it to be replaced with a Festive Light. Similar to Light Bulbs, they can also be used to refuel light sources such as Miner Hats, Hutch or Mushroom Lights, however they will not cause them to twinkle. Festive Lights are able to tint the Glowcap's light color. Festive Lights do not stack, their spawn codes are "winter_ornament_light1...4". Festive Light.png Festive Light 2.png Festive Light 3.png Festive Light 4.png In 2017, four more Festive Lights were added to the game. Their spawncodes are "winter_ornament_light5...8". Festive Light 5.png Festive Light 6.png Festive Light 7.png Festive Light 8.png Gingerbread Pig ×3 ×1 Periodic: }} Gingerbread Pigs are Mobs that were introduced in 2019. When player approach, they escape leaving a trace of Cookie Crumbles. In a similar way to Suspicious Dirt Piles, the player can follow the lead of a Gingerbread Pig until the end is reached. There will be an 80% chance to find 3 to 5 Gingerbread Pig Houses and a 20% chance to find a Gingerbread Varg. Gingerbread Pigs can be killed for 3 Cookie Crumbles and one Holiday Cheer. Gingerbread Pig House |spawnFrom = |resources = ×5 ×1 }} The Gingerbread Pig House was introduced in 2019. They have an 80% chance to appear after following a Gingerbread Pig. They can be hammered for five Cookie Crumbles and 1 Holiday Cheer. Upon destruction, a cowering Gingerbread Pig can appear, but it dies quickly without dropping anything. They can be spawned in with the code "gingerdeadpig". Cookie Crumbles }} Cookie Crumbles were introduced in 2019. They appear when following a Gingerbread Pig and are dropped by Gingerbread Pigs, Gingerbread Pig Houses and Gingerbread Vargs. They can be eaten to restore 1 and spoil in 1 Day. Unlike most foods, Cookie Crumbles do not leave behind rot after spoiling. Holiday Cheer }} Holiday Cheer was introduced in 2019. It is dropped by Gingerbread Pigs, Gingerbread Pig Houses and Gingerbread Vargs. They can also be dropped by players if they died after eating from the Winter's Feast Table. They do not spoil, and they can be eaten for no restored value. Holiday Cheer is a required ingredient for all dishes made at the Masonry Oven. Gingerbread Varg ×(2-4) ×(5-7) ×(1-3) |spawnFrom = }} The Gingerbread Varg is a Mob introduced in 2019. It has a 20% chance to appear after following a Gingerbread Pig. It can spit glaze in a close radius around it that immobilizes players, similar to Ewecus Mucus. Upon death, it drops 2 to 4 Cookie Crumbles, 5 to 7 Holiday Cheers plus, and 1 to 3 Hound's Teeth. Masonry Oven The Masonry Oven is a Structure introduced in 2019. It requires 1 Cut Stone, 1 Marble and 1 Log to craft. When standing close to a Masonry Oven, players are able to access the Feast Tab. Feast Tab The Feast Tab was introduced in 2019. It is accessible by standing close to a Masonry Oven. Each recipe requires 1 Holiday Cheer and two other ingredients to craft. Their only purpose is to be used with a Winter's Feast Table. Winter's Feast Table , and }} The Winter's Feast Table is a Structure introduced in 2019. It requires 1 Board and 1 Beefalo Wool to craft. Only Winter's Feast dishes made from the Feast Tab can be placed on the table; any other food will be rejected. Multiple tables can be connected to each other to increase the amount of dishes. When players feast at a Winter's Feast Table, they gain a buff that regenerates 0.5 per second, 10 per minute, and 75 per day. Dishes on all connected tables are slowly consumed when feasting, for a total duration of 1 minute. The buff duration increases depending on the time of feasting, the number of dishes, the number of connected tables, the variety of dishes, and the number of players feasting at the same time. Each new type of dish adds between 72 seconds (with 1 player) and 134 seconds (with 8 players) of buff, and each duplicate dish adds 48 seconds of buff. Detailed formula The total duration of the buff starting from the begining of the feast is given by (in sec): 7 + time × × (#type) × (#player)^0.3 + 0.8 × (#dish - #type) where time the duration of the feasting (in sec), #type is the number of different dishes on all connected tables, #player the number of players feasting, and #dish the total number of dishes. Players dying with more than 25 seconds of buff will drop a Holiday Cheer. A feastin' pair of birds A feastin' pair of birds is a minigame added to the Trade Inn in 2019. To access the game, the user must open the Trade Inn and click on the Snowbird on the top left. Similar to usual mix and match memory games, the game requires the player to memorize the tiles and match them correctly. When a match is created, two tiles fall into the 3 x 2 grid, showing the tiles until the player skips, then flipping over. The game ends when/if the player runs out of their 3 starting guesses. There are only 5 types of tiles to ensure that there is always at least one match. If two Snow bird tiles are cleared, the player will gain an additional guess. The goal of the game is to get the highest score. The game is similar to a minigame added previously, titled Ravin' Wrapper Raiders, which was added in Hallowed Nights 2019. However, for A feastin' pair of birds, the grid is much smaller, and there are no tools. If the player gets a score of 10 or more matches, they will be rewarded with a Snowbird Profile Icon. Trivia * According to the characters, Winter's Feast is referred to as a holiday similar to Christmas, Kwanzaa or Hanukkah. * This event was first released as a sneak preview in the A New Reign beta branch, and other key features were added later on. * The Festive Tree Planter used to be found in the Food Tab before it was moved to the Structures Tab. * Klaus and his Gem Deer were added with the Winter's Feast event. * This is the second Event added to Don't Starve Together, the first one being Hallowed Nights. * During the time of the event, the theme in the main menu of Don't Starve Together is replaced by an instrumental version of the "Starver's Carol". Gallery Sounds References vi:Winter's Feast Category:A New Reign Category:Events Category:Food